Swiftstar (TC)
Swiftstar was a long-legged, tall, black-and-white tom with opaque, blind eyes. The right side of his face is also furless and scarred, with the ear on that side being ripped. He was formerly one of the leaders of ThunderClan. Personality Above anything else, Swiftstar is ambitious and domineering cat, but is not willing to sacrifice what he cares for to earn power. He is overly impulsive, which also causes many problems for him, one of which ultimately led to the loss of his right eye (and most of the right side of his face). Despite his controlling nature, he has a deep fear of apparent impending things, which stems from when he was a kit/apprentice. Swiftstar was known for his use of strategic thinking in any situation, and often used that to his advantage. This was a skill he passed on to his many apprentices, which they would use long after his death. Past Kithood Age: 0-6 Moons Sun was born in late leaf-bare to two rogues, respectively named Rye and Hazel. Starting from the day he knew how to run and hide, both of his parents frequently went on long hunting expeditions that took them away for anywhere from one sunrise to longer than that. He got his food from an abandoned Twoleg barn, which was near the field in which he had been born. The prey there was sometimes lacking, but he got by (with the side effect of being as thin as a twig). Their absence left a mark on him, and he developed a constant fear that something would happen and that he would die if he couldn't hide in time. This would stay with him for the rest of his life. Apprenticeship Age: 6-10 Moons In early newleaf, there was a day on which neither of his parents returned from their traveling. Sun was, by now, used to this for shorter periods of time, but their time gone was long enough for him to safely assume that they- although alive- were not returning. Both Rye and Hazel had decided that their only kit was strong enough to take care of himself, and likewise they went their own separate ways. However, Sun had his own ideas. Instead of living as a loner, he made his way to ThunderClan, led by Pinestar. Here, he changed his name to Swiftpaw, and was apprenticed to Willow/Sagebreeze. ThunderClan Warrior Eventually, Swiftpaw was given his warrior name (Swiftflight). He had no apprentice in ThunderClan at this point, but served his Clan nonetheless. Even though he had been born a rogue, Swiftflight still wanted to explore the parts of the land outside the Clan territories that he had not seen. Crossing the moor, he found the WindClan camp, officially marking the end- at that point- of his time as a ThunderClan Cat. WindClan Warrior Age: ??? Moons Under the leadership of Dunestar, Swiftflight joined WindClan and took the name Sunfire. He was a decent warrior, and took great pride in receiving and training his first apprentice (Littlepaw). Here, he also improved his abilities to run, which became one of his stronger points. Regardless of Littlepaw's decision to transfer to being a medicine cat apprentice as opposed to a warrior, they remained plants friends when he left WindClan to return home. ThunderClan Cat Age: 23 Moons- Present Warrior Sunfire did not want to keep his current name when he went to ThunderClan, but he wanted to keep something that reminded him of his previous home. Likewise, he chose the name Runningbreeze. Deputy Sagestar, his former mentor, chose Runningbreeze shortly after his arrival, partially because she couldn't find many other cats to take the position. Runningbreeze decided that should he ever become a leader- which he considered unlikely- he did not want the name "Runningstar" (as he didn't like the way he sounded). His name for the remnant of his deputyship was Breezefeather. Leadership of ThunderClan Sagestar left unexpectedly to recreate CypressClan with an old friend of hers, leaving Breezefeather as a leader in her place. What much of the Clan did not realise was that Breezestar had actually chosen to take the name Swiftstar for his official leadership title, as it was the name he had been known as in WindClan. Due to this, there was mass confusion over whether he was Breeze or Swift, and he does not mind being called either name. He appointed Petalflight as a deputy after a council meeting discussing deputy prospects. This would change later on, and his deputy was switched to Snowsong. Due to injuries during multiple battles, Swiftstar lost eyesight in both of his eyes, rendering them milky-white as opposed to the icy blue they had been before. Nine Lives Swiftstar went with Raincloud, Stormstar and Lionkit (later Lionpaw) to recieve his nine lives. Death Warning: The following backstory portion contains a (slightly?) graphic scene. Please read at your own discretion. After a string of related incidents that left him in a depressive phrase, Swift- already blind, and increasingly weaker due to catching greencough- decided to walk down to a river within the ThunderClan territory to leave camp for a bit. However, as previously mentioned multiple times, he couldn't see, and fell into the currents. After a brief struggle, he gave in, letting go of not one, but all four of his lives. This was in part due to his body being thrown against the rocks and subsequently battered severely. From this time forwards, Swiftstar would walk with StarClan, forced to watch over his Clan from above as opposed to serving alongside them, as he had for many seasons. His successor, Snowstar/Joice (as a deputy, Snowsong), would eventually receive her nine lives, but in a twist of events he never gave her one of the aforementioned lives. This was in part due to him not being alerted about the ceremony. He came to see an old friend and former ThunderClan medicine cat Bluewhisper off to StarClan, but faded from existence afterwards. Category:Cats Category:Original Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Deceased